


The Jenga Q&A

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jenga, Jenga Q&A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tom and Noelle are on press tour for their new film "Burn The Oath," and they take part in a friendly game of Jenga to answer their questions from fans.





	The Jenga Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any inspiration for a Hiddleston fic for his birthday sadly, but I did watch Tilda Swinton and Benedict Cumberbatch do a Jenga Q&A and thus this was born. The title isn't that creative, I'm aware, I tried.

“Hi, I’m Noelle Cooper from everyone’s favorite film of the year,” Noelle joked as a man held the camera at the table she and Tom sat at. Tom let out a small laugh.

“And I’m Tom Hiddleston who is _also_ from everyone's favorite film of the year.”

“And _today_ ,” Noelle stressed dramatically as she cupped the Jenga tower in front of them both. “We will be playing Jenga and answering your questions that just so happen to be written on the blocks.”

“This may get _extremely_ competitive, so I apologize in advance for anything that might happen,” Tom said kindly as he looked into the camera before fixing his shirt as he shifted in his seat.

“They’re probably watching to see if I’ll beat you into the ground, Tom, don’t apologize for it,” Noelle playfully scolded before the camera was placed onto a tripod in front of them.

“Anyways, hopefully you all know how Jenga works, if not, you simply pull out a block and then place it back on top, but when we pull out a block we will read and answer your question as best as we can before moving on.”

“This could take hours.”

“You’re right, but it shouldn’t. I am the Jenga master, afterall,” Noelle joked, smiling widely at Tom who just smiled back before gesturing to the tower.

“Ladies first.”

“Oh, Thomas, you’re _too_ kind.” Noelle carefully moved closer to the table, the both of them letting out a laugh before Noelle moved her hand slowly to one of the lower blocks in the middle of the tower, tapping on it gently.

“We’re probably going to be extremely quiet every time we pull a block,” Noelle said aloud as she held back another laugh, finally pulling the block out successfully before turning it over to look at the question.

“ _‘What was your job before you were doing movies?’_ My job before doing movies was being a head SFX makeup artist at some of your local London theatres, like Donmar and such. I’m quite good at it and still do it occasionally when I feel like it,” Noelle explained gently, smiling widely as she carefully placed her block on the top of the tower, turning to look at Tom who was just watching her proudly.

“What?”

“Nothing, darling.”

Noelle just let out a small laugh and shook her head, leaning back in her chair, gesturing to the tower.

“Your turn, Tom.”

Tom took in a deep breath and slowly moved to look at the tower, examining his choices as Noelle crossed her arms over her chest before he started to pick and tap on an end piece.

“I feel like we should place a bet on who wins,” Noelle said softly as she watched Tom successfully pulled the piece out and flip it around for the question.

“I mean, we could? I don’t see much of a point behind it though,” Tom said as he found the side with the question before looking up at Noelle to continue his conversation with her first. Noelle squinted at her lover before letting out a low sigh, holding a hand out.

“Loser does whatever the winner wants?” Tom smirked at Noelle’s bargain and carefully leaned over to grasp her hand and shake it gently. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before he started to sit up straight.

“You, Ms. Cooper, have a deal.” He let go of her hand before moving to scoot back into his seat, Noelle letting out a small laugh accompanied by a faint blush.

“You sound so confident, Hiddleston. Need I remind you of who won a bet like this the last time?” Noelle questioned as they both let out a laugh before Tom shook his head and looked down at his block.

“ _‘Who curses the most out of the two of you?’_ This one is easy. Noelle-”

“Okay, _wow,_ throwing me under the bus!” Noelle exclaimed playfully, quickly cutting Tom off.

“Let it be known my father cursed like a sailor when I was a child, so if you have to blame anyone, blame him!” Tom just laughed as he moved to place his piece on the tower.

“I’ll be honest, I’m a close second, I hurt myself very often in my day.”

“Thomas, stop lying to the public,” Noelle said quickly before she moved to tap a few blocks.

“I’m not _lying_ , Noelle, you’ve seen some of the things I’ve done.”

“Yeah, but I still curse way more,” Noelle scoffed before she started to tap at another middle block, the both of them making a noise of alert as the whole tower slightly shifted as she tapped, Tom’s hands moving to quickly cup the tower in case it fell.

“Jeez, alright, not that one,” Noelle mumbled before moving to a side piece on another part of the tower, catching the loose one as she tapped before pulling it away with a dramatic laugh.

“Alrighty, _‘Puppies or kittens?’_ ” Noelle groaned softly as she fell back against her chair and stared at the block before making eye contact with the camera.

“Puppies or kittens? This is like choosing between kids! _Christ_ ,” Noelle complained as she placed the block on top, starting a new row.

“But that’s the age old question, puppies, or kittens?” Tom said seriously, looking intently at Noelle who made eye contact with him before sighing.

“I’ve gotta go with puppies, man. Have you ever held a Pug puppy? They’re literally so cute _and_ they have little tummies. I’ll get carried away if I keep going on about Pugs.”

“One of these days you can talk about Pugs until your heart's content, love,” Tom said fondly, already knowing her stance on the choice before staring at the tower.

“Whenever we’re on a break from films at the same time, I’m dragging you to a shelter for a dog,” Noelle declared as she watched Tom move to inspect a block.

“After we’re done promoting _Burn The Oath_ we can go whenever we’re not jet lagged and sleepy,” Tom assured quietly as he moved to pull a block slowly. Noelle made dramatic noises as he pulled it smoothly, the both of them giggling before Tom looked at the block’s question.

“ _‘Did you receive any injuries during filming?’_ Oh, good question,” Tom commended, smiling as he waved the brick in the air as he smiled into the camera before moving to place the block on the tower.

“I didn’t get any major injuries, just a few bruises and scratches, Noelle on the other hand..”

“I may or may not have dislocated my shoulder and earned a spot in the knee pain club,” Noelle sighed out, looking down at her lap as she spoke, starting to pout as she looked into the camera.

“She went too hard during the first week or two of filming and during a scene with Andrew Lincoln and she’d fallen off of a platform wrong,” Tom explained as he frowned and started to coo, moving to pat a hand on her knee gently.

“Andy was kind enough to jump with me, but he didn’t get any injury out of it, the lucky man,” Noelle said aggressively before making herself laugh and pat Tom’s hand that was on her’s before gently grabbing it and placing it on his own knee, moving her hands to a block that was sticking out a bit too much.

“ _‘What is a secret talent you have?’_ I have never in my life been asked this,” Noelle said amusingly, raising a brow as she leaned back to think, Tom’s chin in his hand as he watched her think.

“Uh, I can belt _extremely_ well for someone who’s never had a singing lesson, I guess? I can put a leg behind my head, oh! And I can make an extremely good mug of hot chocolate.”

“I can vouch for that,” Tom said suddenly as he looked in the camera while pointing at Noelle.

“She made me hot chocolate on our first Christmas together and it was _phenomenal._ ”

“You hear that? I’m Hiddleston approved!” Noelle exclaimed playfully, leaning forward to place her block on the tower as she smiled wide.

Tom laughed as Noelle plopped the block on the top of the tower, watching as it shook a little once he sat up straight to assess the new block choice he had to make before going for another outer piece. Once he successfully got it out with little to no struggle, he cleared his throat to read.

“ _‘What was your first date like?’_ how sweet is that,” Tom said as he let out a faint chuckle before he placed the block down, starting to get a little bashful.

“Do you want me to tell it? You’re blushing,” Noelle said gently, letting out a small laugh as Tom shook his head, toying with the block between his hands.

“No, I got it. Our first date was, well-”

“Disaster for me, Amazing for you, probably.”

“I feel as if it was a disaster for us _both,_ ” Tom stressed as he made eye contact with Noelle who was still smiling widely.

“Maybe.”

“Anyways, we decided we were going to have a nice dinner at this not too casual, not too fancy restaurant and I ended up with a wine stain on my slacks, Noelle ended up with a cut from a broken glass.”

“Don’t forget the rain on the way out,” Noelle quickly added, the both of them laughing softly.

“Right, right. When we’d decided to leave it was pouring and I’d left the umbrella in the car, so we had to use my jacket as an umbrella. However we just gave up and decided to just walk,” Tom explained, starting to groan at the next bit, laughing slightly afterwards.

“After we got in the car and Tom walked me up to my door, we actually had a cheesy kiss in the rain after we made it back to my place for the night,” Noelle said as she looked at some of the people behind the camera, nodding before Tom shook his head, smiling wide.

“At least I didn’t mess _that_ up.”

“Oh hush! It was a good date, obviously. Or else I wouldn’t be here right now,” Noelle huffed as Tom looked her way, grinning.

“If it makes you feel any better, we redeemed ourselves on the _second_ date. But that was only because you cooked for us at your place.” Noelle turned to look over at Tom who was still grinning at her.

“Don’t look at me like that! The tower is still standing!” Noelle said suddenly, moving to cover her blushing cheeks as Tom laughed.

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right, go ahead,” He said in a serious tone before moving out of his seat to quickly press a kiss to Noelle’s forehead, which caused her to let out a groan.

“Watch it, RADA, I might have to beat you up.”

“It’d be an honor, dear.”

Noelle let out a small giggle before moving to look at the tower, her hands moving to her lap with her red cheeks on display before she quickly slipped a block out from the side, watching as the tower wobbled for a moment before it stood still.

“Look at that! Skills of a _Jenga Queen_ , ladies and gentlemen,” Noelle said aloud, causing a majority of the room to laugh or do a small clap as she turned over the block, smiling.

“ _‘What was your favorite scene from the movie?’_ That’s a tough one,” Noelle said slowly as she kept looking at the block, humming.

“I really love the scene on the balcony, honestly,” Noelle concluded as she started to place the block on the top of the tower carefully.

“Oh, the one where I say _you can hate me forever if you really want?_ That scene was _intense_ ,” Tom said, scratching at his scruff again as Noelle let out a small laugh.

“I really like it because I say the line that’s expressing Sarah’s feelings for Jack, you know, the one before they-”

“Oh, yeah! That one. That’s one of my favorites as well.”

“I feel like we should explain it but people should really see the movie to get the scene we’re talking about,” Noelle reasoned, looking into the camera the same time Tom did. “Casual plugs, they work wonders.”

“But in all seriousness, see _Burn The Oath,_ it’s a great film, we love it, and you all will as well,” Tom said kindly into the lens as he started to turn his gaze to the tower once more, picking at some blocks.

“There are no dogs in it, I know some people go and count for that,” Noelle said turning her head to inspect the tower, leaning back in her seat as she made everyone laugh again. Tom stopped messing with the tower to look at Noelle confused as he laughed.

“What? I saw a twitter that rated movies based on dogs! Our film gets a zero out of ten paws.”

“You need to show me this later,” Tom said sternly before starting to carefully pull at a block, letting out a breath once it came out.

“‘What’s your favorite line from _Burn The Oath?’_ Oh no,” Tom said, letting out a laugh in the middle of his sentence.

“Well, I have a few, but the one that stands out in my mind has to be _letting you go was the hardest thing for me to do_.”

“Oooh, from _that_ scene? Really?” Noelle questioned, Tom nodded as he put the block up on the top.

“Really, remember that scene made us _both_ cry when we read the script at first?”

“I forgot about that! Yeah!” Noelle exclaimed, starting to get a bit jumpy with sudden excitement before scooting back from the table in her chair quickly as she saw the tower move a bit. Tom chuckled as he held his hands up, seeing Noelle’s shock all over her face.

“I believe it’s your turn, darling,” Tom said, keeping his hands up as Noelle eyed the tower nervously.

“If I end up losing, God help you, Thomas.”

Tom let out a laugh as Noelle moved back to the table slowly, carefully tapping at a loose block. She pulled it out without the tower moving and let out a dramatic sigh as Tom put his arms down.

“ _‘What is the best meal you’ve ever cooked?’_ I believe that would be a freezer dinner mac and cheese,” Noelle said as she smiled widely into the camera, starting to laugh a bit.

“You cooked breakfast that one day really well,” Tom said, raising a brow.

“That was just eggs and house fries, Tom.”

“It was still amazing! Even if you burnt yourself so you could watch the guy on Youtube do it!”

“Alright, _fine_ , I’ll give you that. Tom is mainly the one who cooks, if we couldn’t tell,” Noelle said, starting to playfully pout into the camera before moving the block to the top.

“Noelle is better at the baking however,” Tom butted in once more, watching Noelle shake her head.

“No, I’m not.”

“Noelle Angela Cooper, you’re a fantastic baker, and that is _final_.”

“Whoa, you pulled the full name! That’s not fair!” Noelle gasped, pointing at him before they both started to laugh.

“Okay, maybe I can make a few good cakes and cookies, fine. Tom, pick a block before I follow through with my plans to kill you.”

“I’d love to see you try,” Tom joked as he turned back to the tower again, examining the place it’s at, grimacing at all the empty spots.

“Let’s go for..” He trailed off and started to poke at the last middle block in the tower, letting out a faint sigh when it moved easily.

“ _‘What are your nicknames for Noelle, Tom? (if Noelle ends up pulling this, Noelle, what are your nicknames for Tom?)’_ Wow, asking the couple questions now, are we?” Tom questioned playfully before leaning back to look at Noelle who was smirking.

“Shall we both answer this one?”

“I’d love to, but you go first.”

“Fine, I call Noelle mainly ‘Elle on occasion, darling, dear, babe, baby. The usual ones,” Tom explained quickly with a shrug, moving to place the block on the top of the tower.

“And I call Tom some.. Interesting things. I call him babe, Tommy, RADA, one time I called him Reindeer Games because he was on my nerves-”

“You also called me Coriolanus for a time while we weren’t even dating, if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, and I still call you Coriolanus as well. I don’t know, I call him weird stuff all the time and I’m shocked he’s still putting up with it,” Noelle said as she let out a laugh, Tom shrugging as he smiled, watching Noelle go for a block.

“I love you no matter the nickname I’m given.”

“Aw, Tommy!” Noelle exclaimed in exaggeration before she moved from her seat slightly to press a quick kiss to his cheek before moving back to the block she’s messing with.

“I love you too,” Noelle replied happily as she moved the block into her open hand and rolled it over to read the next question.

“ _‘When did you two first meet?’_ Aw, that’s a cute one our friends don’t even ask us!” Noelle exclaimed as she held the block up to Tom. Tom laughed and carefully took it from her as she directed her attention to the camera.

“Me and Tom met when we were apart of Coriolanus in mid or late 2013, I think?”

“Yeah, yeah, late 2013.” Tom carefully placed the block on top as he replied.

“I was the one who did the makeup on him every single night, doused him in blood, all the fun stuff,” Noelle said, laughing as Tom grimaced.

“My hair felt terrible after every show because of that stage blood.”

“I told you what kind of shampoo you should use but you didn’t listen,” Noelle said as she leaned back once more, smiling widely as Tom started moving another block before it popped out.

“You did, I know,” He said, letting out a dramatic sigh before reading his block.

“‘Hi Tom, how did you get the scar on your forehead?’”

Noelle covered her mouth quickly to hide her laugh as Tom hung his head in shame, playfully pouting.

“Well, uh.. I was grabbing my bag from my dressing room in the Donmar after a show of Coriolanus,” Tom started slowly as he placed the block back on the table, Noelle still trying extremely hard to conceal her giggles.

“And as I was going to pick it up, Mark Gatiss who was playing _Menenius_ was rushing in to return something of mine and had opened the door right onto my forehead.”

Noelle finally removed her hand from her mouth, no longer trying to laugh, taking deep breaths.

“I remember that I had to try and stop the bleeding, your forehead was like a literal _waterfall_ ,” Noelle added, letting out a long sigh before shaking her head at the memory as she finally felt the rising laughter fade.

“Not my brightest moment,” Tom finished before quickly placing the block on the top of the tower gently.

“You have a lot of bright moments though, dear, don’t worry,” Noelle said quickly before she moved to pull another block out. Tom just chuckled and watched her closely.

“I hope I do, or else you’d be _very_ unamused.”

Noelle laughed gently as she slipped another block out and flipped it around before finding the question.

" _'Noelle, have you ever thought about shooting a short film?’_ Ooh, you’re asking this because of that one thing I said from an old interview, I see you,” Noelle said quickly, smiling and nodding.

“I have thought about it, yes. I’ve already filmed some from when I was a teenager that are somewhere on the internet, but the most recent thing that _I’ve_ recorded that’s anything film-like was when Tom won the ELLE Man Of The Year award in 2014.” Tom started to groan quietly and place his head in his hands, laughing quietly after a moment.

“Yeah, that video where Tom was a little _too_ buzzed? I filmed it before I had anything to drink.”

“That night was a mess,” Tom whined dramatically before he sat back up, letting out a small laugh, his cheeks a little red once more.

“A mess? Perhaps. It was fun and you know it,” Noelle said firmly, smiling widely and she plopped her block on the tower a little too confidently before realizing her mistake as the tower tilted slightly before falling completely onto the table. Noelle sat frozen with her hands around where the tower once was as Tom started to laugh again.

“Well, that was... eventful?” Noelle said quietly, before letting out a laugh herself, placing her hands back on her lap.

“That’s depressing, I really thought I was more coordinated than _that_ ,” Noelle said aloud once the laughter died down.

“You usually are, love, but maybe I was destined to win that bet,” Tom suggested before Noelle looked up at Tom completely confused before groaning and placing her head on the table gently with a thud. Everyone started laughing again as Tom gently placed a hand on Noelle’s back.

He let out a small chuckle before pressing a kiss to her head, looking into the camera.

“Well, this has been a Jenga Q and A?” Tom questioned the title before shrugging and moving his gaze to Noelle quickly. “I’m Tom Hiddleston.”

“And I was once Noelle Cooper,” Noelle said loudly as she kept her head down, Tom letting out a chuckle once more. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking back into the camera.

“On behalf of Noelle and myself, thank you for your questions, have a lovely day!”

Noelle groaned as she felt Tom lift her hand himself to wave at the camera before the camera man called it a wrap.


End file.
